Having a New Family
by Elfera
Summary: Guardians in Eighth Grade story. Each guardian gets a new family.


**I had another idea for this, but I have a new OTP, and I want that to be one of the families. So... NEW PEOPLE ARE COMING IN! **

**Hee hee. OH and some people we already met. **

**And... what does OTP stand for? **

Chris (North)

Chris looked up at the nice looking house, and then back at the paper Manny had given him. He was about to meet the people who were going to be his new 'family'. For how long, Chris didn't know, Manny never told them.

With a sigh, Chris rang the doorbell, and heard some shouts, and the door was opened by the most adorable looking little boy he had ever seen. The boy had silky black hair, olive skin, brown eyes, Chris smiled at him.

"Are you Chris?" the boy asked, and Chris nodded. "Cool! My name is Cedric! I'm five!" It was that moment a lovely asion woman walked to the door, and smiled at Chris.

"You must be Chris" she said. "My name is Cho." She told him. "Come on in, I'll let you meet your sister and father, and then I'll show you to your room, okay?" Chris nodded, and followed the woman into the house.

Cho brought him to the living room, and he saw a man with blonde hair giving a little girl who looked like him a piggyback ride.

"Eh, hem." Cho said, and the man turned.

"Hi" the man said. "So, you're Chris?" Chris nodded.

"My name is Dudley." The man told him. "And this is Tiana."

"Hi!" The little girl said with a huge smile on her face.

Jack

Jack looked around the front yard of the house, and smiled a little. It looked nice, and it was right next door to Jamie's house! So Jack walked up to the door, and rang the bell, to have it opened by someone he never would have exspected.

"M-Mr. Snape?" Jack asked.

"Jack" Mr. Snape said with a smile, and he looked nicer than he was at school. "Come on in." Jack gulped, and nodded, before he walked in and looked around. The house was nice and friendly, defiantly not the kind of house he exspected Snape to live in. Snape brought him to the living room where a lovely red haired woman sat with her arm wrapped around the shoulders of a little red haired girl.

"Lily" Mr. Snape said, and the woman looked up and smiled.

"Hello Jack" she said. The little girl next to her shrunk into her mother, looking frightened. Lily looked over at the little girl and chuckled. "This is our daughter, Polly. You have a brother also, but he's at his father's house." Jack nodded, and decided that he was going to like it there.

After all Polly reminded him of his sister, Emma.

Pascal (Bunny)

Pascal was nervous as he stood in front of the house, his bunny instincs as he called them. He looked down at the paper with the address again, and sighed, shouldering his bag before he rang the bell.

It took awhile before the door was opened by a scrawny man with brown hair and round glasses.

"You must be Pascal" the man said.

"Yeah" Pascal said. "And you're..."

"Michael." The man told him. "Now you probably want to come in, so..."

"BUNNY!" Pascal jumped as the most beautiful woman ran over, she smiled at Pascal, before she wrapped an arm around Michael's waist. "So you're Pascal." the woman said. "I see you've already met my husband." She giggled. "I know it's hard, but you can ignore his nose." Michael rolled his eyes.

"It's always with the nose, isn't it, Wilamena?" Michael asked.

"Got that right, Bunny."

"Don't worry" Michael said. "She'll take some getting used to, but sooner or later you will. I did after all." Wilamena giggled again.

"Come on in, Pascal we have a room picked out for you, you'll love it!" And with a gulp, Pascal walked into the house.

Sandy

The first thing Sandy noticed when he came to the house were the flowers. They. Were. Everywhere. Walking up to the door, Sandy noticed that the door was decorated with snakes. Sandy rang the doorbell, and the door was answered by the weirdest looking man Sandy had ever seen. For one thing he was pale, as in PALE. He was paler than Jack, his skin was pure WHITE. His eyes were red, and he had no nose. He was wearing an apron that had a picture of Zack Efron on it.

"You're Sandy?" The man asked and Sandy nodded. "Cool, my name is Voldemort, and don't worry, I won't kill you, probably."

"V-Voldemort!" Voldemort smiled as he turned around to look at the other man. This one had brown hair, blue eyes, a large nose, and he was dangerously skinny. The man smiled at Sandy. "D-Don't w-worry, he won't k-kill anyone, r-right?"

"Fine, jeez." Voldemort said, and then his eyes widened. "THE CAKE IS BURNING!" He cried before he ran off. The other man rolled his eyes.

"H-Harmless" he said to Sandy. "C-Come on i-in." Sandy nodded, and followed the other man into the house. "By the way" the man called over his shoulder. "My name is Quirrell."

Terentia (Tooth)

Terentia sighed as she looked at the door of the house. Time to meet her new family, breathing in, Terentia rang the bell, and it was soon opened by someone who Terentia knew.

"Mr. Boring?" Terentia asked in shock, and the said man grinned at her.

"Come on in, Terentia." Mr. Boring said grinning at her. Terentia followed Mr. Boring into the house with a smile.

This was going to be totally awesome.


End file.
